


Blue As The River

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sadness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: The boys are working through their feelings...in the best way they know how.





	

It didn’t happen again after that. The kissing. Rhett’s dubious promise to “be okay” lingered as their lives progressed, and neither of the boys made quick move to do it again - to kiss again. Or do much of anything, again. Neither had commented on the obvious lust consumed desire that sparked the lip locking, and seemingly both had mutually resigned themselves to pretending it hadn’t ever happened. And in turn, all the progress they’d made in building (or tearing down) their relationship in the last months, disappeared with the knowledge of what each other's lips tasted like. They hadn’t touched each other either. Though Rhett didn’t know about Link, it was hard to even touch himself, now, since having someone to provide him with relief. He had gotten so damn used to taking and giving he’d forgotten what it was like to just truly be, with Link. It was harder now, now that he knew, to sit and pretend like what was on his mind, wasn’t on his mind. They’d learned each other inside and out in a newer sense, deeper than friends, and were able to pick up on restlessness or unease that needed to be relieved through the one way they’d learned how. But oblivion was the emotion both had taken on in the company of the other, now. Though, Rhett knew Link could read the problem signs ingrained into his features as they stared out over the current of the Cape Fear River, their keisters parked on the hood of Rhett’s Dodge Dynasty, because he could see it just as plainly on Link’s face, too. Neither of them made no attempt to bring attention to the thing they both knew needed to be discussed.

“Wanna swim?” Rhett said after a long stretch of silence, unable to remember the last word spoken between them.

The corners of Link’s mouth upturned slightly and he nodded, but made no move to look Rhett in the eyes. Dread consumed Rhett upon noticing, and fought against the urge to ask him if he was okay. More than anything, he wanted Link to be okay. But he knew what was wrong. He was just too much of a coward to fix it.

“Well, we better hurry,” Rhett continued, jumping off the hood of his car to strip himself of his clothes. “We’re racin’ against the sunset now, bo.”

Link let out a small sound of amusement, though Rhett could tell it was mostly forced. He tried not to press it as Link followed suit, removing his own shirt and shorts quietly. The orange glow of the sun setting shone on Link’s bare torso, the muscles in his arms working underneath his skin. Rhett knew not to stare, but couldn’t help himself much other than to admire the smooth tanned skin of his best friend. Before long, Rhett had been caught, and knew as much as he knew the tinge of pink now spreading from Link’s cheeks to his chest. Link had pretended he hadn’t noticed and continued undressing wordlessly. Rhett wished there were a wall around for him to bang his head against.

“Come on, Rhett,” Link sighed, the sound of his voice sending waves of relief throughout Rhett, albeit resigned and mopey. Rhett quickly toed off his shorts that had pooled around his ankles, and both men now stood in only their briefs before making their way to the river. Rhett almost popped a vessel in his eye from the strain against looking downwards at Link. The Lord already knew he was on the precipice of popping a boner and he didn’t need to help it out anymore. He just needed to get into the water.

The two collectively sighed in relief as they stepped into the current, the cool water enveloping them providing some solace from the bitterness on their minds.

“Whoo!” Rhett yelped, basking in the thrill of the cold, giggling as the current carried him and Link further away. Link giggled too, unable to repress the giddiness inside him as he moved along with Rhett. Rhett smiled widely, catching the look on Link’s face as they hauled themselves toward a large boulder, clinging on as the current continued around them. Link’s smile faltered slightly as their bodies acclimated to the water and they reeled in the moment. The grin on Rhett’s own face made work of disappearing too, disappointed that not even Cape Fear could drag them out of their continuous, silent misery. At least Link had smiled. Although it were only for a second. At least there was hope that it wasn’t all for nothing.

The setting sun reflected a deep blue in Link’s eyes, resembling the water around them. Rhett wanted to tell Link, to tell him about the worlds within the hue of his irises, about the beauty and the stories he could paint with the look in those cerulean eyes. He choked on his tongue when Link finally glanced up at him, their eyes locking in an intense gaze. Yet Rhett could not look away.

“Rhett?” Link had exhaled.

“Link?”

There was a long pause, a quiet moment of chance. Rhett felt his grip loosen on the boulder they’d held onto as Link searched for his words.

In place of words, Link’s hand landed on top of Rhett’s, grounding both of them to this spot, this moment.

“Kiss me?” Link whispered.

Rhett would have slipped from the boulder had Link not been holding him with such strength. He would have slipped and fallen and the current would have taken him far, far away. His face flared with heat, and boy, he wanted to slip under. But the look of unmistakable fear stared him in the face, and his gut twisted at both the look and his best friends words. Despite being surrounded by water, Rhett’s mouth dried.

_Of course_ , Rhett thought, _Link’s always going to be the brave one._

His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his hands slickened with sweat, the task set before him sending his mind quicker into overdrive than any hand on his cock ever could. Link’s brow furrowed slightly as Rhett gaped at him, unmoving.

Just as Link was about to pull away, to regret, Rhett brought his other hand to his waist beneath the water, pulling him closer.

_It's your time to be brave, McLaughlin._

Link looked to him hopefully, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes shifted over his face quickly. Rhett opened his mouth to say something before realising he had nothing to say.

He ran his hand down Link’s side, making him squirm a little before leaning down and capturing Link’s mouth with his own. The warm press of reciprocation made him dizzy and warm, even more so when Link’s lips parted around his. Rhett tasted him with his tongue, his stomach somersaulting as they fought for dominance inside each other's mouths. Link whimpered softly when Rhett grazed his lower lip with his teeth, and Rhett grew bolder, trailing his hand on Link’s side downward.

Link’s eyes flew open, and Rhett stopped before he could pull away from him like he had before.

“Rhett,” Link gasped, detaching their lips but remaining as close as ever, his hot breath mingling with Rhett’s short breath.

Link stroked his hand down Rhett’s arm that rested above the waistline of his briefs, before directing his hand backwards toward ass. Rhett swallowed thickly as Link’s hand squeezed around his own, grabbing a handful of Link’s cheek while his eyes fluttered close.

Link moved his own hand from Rhett’s as Rhett remained, squeezing minutely in awe. Link bit down on his lip, reeling in the feeling of Rhett’s hand on his ass, the sudden hard press of Rhett’s erection against his thigh spurring them on.

Rhett slid his hand carefully over Link’s ass, the tips of his fingers dipping beneath his briefs, a quiet question as he held them there. Link nodded quickly before uttering;

“Take ‘em off.”

Rhett groaned as he pressed his mouth against Link’s again, while grabbing the edges of his briefs and yanking them down his thighs. Link’s cock sprung free under the water and Rhett had to glance down at it, the distorted image of it lighting a fire of lust within him. Link’s briefs fell away under the water and quickly rose up again, the current carrying them away.

Rhett watched as his best friends underwear floated far away, conflicted and contemplating whether to go after them or not.

“Leave it, Rhett,” Link rolled his eyes, scrambling to get Rhett’s hands on him again. Rhett marvelled at the smoothness of Link’s cheeks and the creaminess of his thighs, exploring areas he'd never touched, never seen before.

“Wait,” Rhett said suddenly, puzzling Link. Rhett placed his hands under Link’s ass before quickly and carefully hoisting him up against the boulder, moving them both to an area they could stand out of the water.

Link’s weak protests quietened when Rhett settled him against the large rock and returned his hands to roaming every inch of his body, admiring the soft sighs coming from Link’s throat.

Boldly, Rhett brought a hand to Link's chest and the nipples there, tentatively brushing his thumb over the hardening nub. Link gasped, enraptured in the feeling, arching himself to Rhett’s touch.

“That feel good?” Rhett asked, watching Link’s chest rise and fall quickly.

“Mhm,” Link hummed, his eyes squeezed shut as Rhett pinched the nipple lightly. Link moaned and Rhett felt himself heat up, an idea sparking in his mind. With one last look at Link’s face, he leaned forward and licked a clean stripe over the pink nub, rewarding him with one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard from Link.

“Oh, gosh,” he whispered quietly to himself, then leaning back in to suck bruisingly over the nipple, Link writhing under him wildly.

“Oh - oh, Rhett -” Link gasped, tapping him quickly on the shoulder, prompting him to move away.

Rhett raised his eyebrow in question when Link glanced down at Rhett’s still, brief encased cock.

Quickly, Rhett moved to pull off his own briefs and watched them swim down the river just as Link’s had and he laughed, until movement beneath him shifted his train of thought.

Link sunk deeper into the water to marvel at Rhett’s erection, and lap at the beading precome at the tip.

“Fuck!” Rhett swore, taken aback by the unexpected contact. Link wrapped a firm hand around his cock before sliding out of the water again, pumping Rhett slowly.

Link leaned against the boulder casually as he brought Rhett off with his hand, Rhett unable to hold back from the tortured sounds of pleasure escaping his throat.

“I ever tell you how big you are down there?” Link said suddenly, tugging a little harder as Rhett leaned in toward him, seeking his lips out. Rhett growled in response as his own hands began to wander when their lips met, snaking them down to Link’s ass again.

Link gasped suddenly, breaking their kiss to continue speaking.

“You're huge, Rhett,” he laughed as Rhett pressed his face into his neck, his back bending from the awkward angle. “So...so fucking big, and perfect,” Link uttered, stroking Rhett twice as fast now. Rhett moaned loudly, his lips pressing against Link’s collarbone as his hips slowly drew themself into the circle of Link’s fist, eager to bring himself off quicker.

“Want you,” Rhett whispered, keeping his face buried in Link’s neck. Slowly, Link halted the movement of his hand, and Rhett was too afraid to move, worried he'd taken it too far.

“Want you,” Link repeated, a hint of relief in his tone. Rhett leaned back to look Link in the face, a face in which smiled brightly at him.

“What's that, bo?” he asked incredulously. Link shook his head in amusement.

“I want you,” he said again, bringing his hand back to Rhett’s cock, willing to prove his point. Rhett’s brain felt like mush.

He smiled too, pressing his hips into Link’s, pushing him up against the boulder. It didn't matter what it meant anymore. Not when their cocks perfectly aligned and the tortured look of pleasure painted Link’s beautiful face.

Rhett brought his hand down to where Link’s was and wrapped his fingers around Link’s fingers on his cock, and stretching beyond to wrap Link’s cock too.

“Oh,” Link gasped, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward, pulling his hand away to let Rhett do the work.

Rhett ran his fingers gently over both of their cocks, squeezing gently around their lengths.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Rhett said softly, assisting the smaller man as he lifted his legs and crossed them behind Rhett. Rhett silently thanked the boulder for supporting most of Link’s weight as Link rested his hands on his shoulders.

Tentatively, Rhett moved his hand carefully over their cocks, adding pressure as he sped up. He needed to come so bad, but he wasn't about to throw this situation away when Link was finally, finally giving all of himself to him.

“Shit, Rhett!” Link hissed through his teeth as Rhett begun to thrust against him. The water around them and their precome provided an extra slickness to their movements, allowing ease as they grinded against each other. Rhett moaned loudly, his strokes quickening as Link’s fantastic moans ascended in pitch and volume. Usually it was hard to look each other in the face, to remind them of the reality in doing what they were, but right now, they could not take their eyes off each other. Link's eyebrows were knitted and his mouth was open around his moans, the clear look of pleasure consuming him as he watched the same look unravel upon Rhett.

Rhett’s thrusts grew bolder as he felt Link roll his hips forward, and they both moaned loudly.

“God, Rhett!” Link just about screamed, Rhett’s head spinning as he inched closer and closer to release.

“Yeah, yeah, I know baby, fuck,” he muttered, nonsense spilling from his lips as they thrust against each other and into Rhett’s tightening fist.

“Fuck..” Link cried out, his head lolling as their thrusts grew short and shallow.

“I’m so close,” Rhett gasped, driving himself harder into his hand. “God, god, Link,” he gasped, feeling himself teetering on the edge. They'd been close, intimate and touchy before, but not like this. Never like this.

“Promise me something,” Link gasped urgently. Rhett didn't have the mental capacity to make a promise right now, but nodded nonetheless.

“Promise me…” Link uttered, a sharp moan escaping his lips as they both seeked their release. “...that you’ll fuck me?”

Rhett gasped at Link’s words, shuddering as he came over his hand and over Link.

“Oh yeah, I’ll fuck you, fuck, Link! God! Yeah!”, he was still riding the waves of pleasure when Link shot his load over them, too, contributing to the sticky mess created between them. Link threw his head back as he moved slowly against Rhett, drawing every amount of pleasure from him as his cock granted him one last spurt.

Rhett heaved for his breath as he pressed his forehead against Link’s, feeling the stars behind his eyes twinkle in disbelief. That had been amazing. Too, too fucking amazing.

Link carefully untangled his legs from around Rhett and wrapped his arms around his waist, allowing himself a moment of thought before pressing his lips firmly against Rhett's.

God. It felt good to validate this.

“Jesus Christ, Rhett…” Link said quietly, causing the other man to chuckle at their expense. He got it. Damn. He got it.

“Yeah,” he smiled, butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach when Link smiled back.

After a while of staring and thinking amongst the nature around them, the two of them slunk back into the water to clean themselves off and swim back to their clothes, the sun having set low in the sky now. The two of them swam silently, basking in the glow of their post orgasm haze.

“So uh…” Link cleared his throat, batting his eyelashes nervously. “You promise? Right?”

Rhett felt his face heat up at the words and the mental image it provided him, a place he'd not often traveled in his thoughts, too dangerous to ever consider a reality, but now welcomed him with open arms.

“Yes. Yeah, Link. I promise.”

Link nodded knowingly before stepping closer to Rhett and intertwining their fingers as they swum back to shore. Rhett’s faith in his promise grew a little stronger.

He also realised that he probably should invest in some lube.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez.


End file.
